The Past
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Hermione tries to go back in time to save Harry, but ends up with memory loss and the only lifeline she has is her best friend and boyfriend, Sirius Black.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2260

Title: The Past

Note: Voldywins!AU

Warnings: Death, memory loss

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Nautical Ship Challenge: Inappropriate made appropriate- 25 points- Sirius Black and Hermione Granger - S.S. Puppy Love

Ollivanders: Walnut: Write about Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 1: Geography: Task 2: use a form of time travel in your fic

* * *

Hermione, don't!" Ron begged her. He was the only one that knew what she was planning. She had her golden time turner in hand, and she looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I need to save Harry. He is the only way of winning the war," she explained calmly.

"Hermione, you can't stop him dying, we lost, it's all over now, just give up," he continued. He lost his best friend, brothers and many friends, and he didn't want his girlfriend dying as well in a hopeless attempt at saving someone that's already gone.

"I have to try; otherwise, I am going to lose my parents as well, and any other Muggleborns will suffer, I can't accept it," she insisted.

"I'm begging you, don't do this," Ron said. "What's done is done, you can't change the past, we can run away together."

"If I succeed, you will forgive me, and if I don't, well all is lost anyway," she said with a resigned voice.

Looking at her boyfriend, she turned the dial and spoke the incantation. Ron sat there waiting for her to reappear, but she was gone...

* * *

A woman awoke in the Forbidden Forest with no knowledge of who she was. All she knew was that she had travelled through time since the necklace around her was a time turner. She recognized the symbols as if through muscle memory. Her head was tender, and it was clear she had hit it on the rock, there was a little blood on it, but she was still alive, so she was sure it was mild. She also knew she was a witch, but the rest was at a loss to the rest. She saw a big black dog in the forest, and she held up her hands in surrender as he growled at her.

The black dog was sniffing the air around her, and she could have sworn she saw a puzzled expression on the dogs face. That wasn't normal, was it?

The dog nodded his head in one direction and seemed to motion for her to follow him. Without knowing what else to do, she decided to cast "Lumos" and follow the dog. When they reached the edge of the forest; the dog nodded in the direction of the castle. He motioned for her to continue walking towards the castle.

She walked towards a big stone castle, something told her she knew this place, that she had been here before, a feeling of peace fell over her as she walked up to the castle under the clear night sky, there was a full moon rising above the trees in the forest, and the quiet was interrupted by a howling of an animal. Before she walked up to the door, she stashed her time turner in her cloak, no matter who she was; she didn't need anyone knowing she was breaking the law.

When she reached the entrance, it opened by itself; and she walked into the entrance hall.

"Hello?" the woman said, hearing her voice echoed through the halls.

"Hello, dear, are you lost?" an odd man, smartly dressed in a suit, and a bit of stubble.

"I'm afraid so," she admitted. "I seem to have lost my memory to boot," she said, smiling at the man, trying to show that she wasn't a threat.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore," the man introduced himself. "I am a professor here at Hogwarts," he added with a smile.

"Something tells me I recognize this place, but I don't remember my name," she admitted but held out her hand to shake the professor's hand.

"That's okay dear, you seem like a final year student, but you're not enrolled here," he told her.

"Are you sure? How is that possible?" She asked curiously.

"That time turner you're hiding, I suspect you went back too far," he said with his eyes glinting.

"How did you?" she started, but he motioned for her to be quiet when another professor arrived. He was a lot older and looked small and worn.

"Albus, what's going on? Why is this student not in bed?" Headmaster Dippit asked.

"She is a transfer, from Ivermony, I've completely forgotten about it, headmaster," he said. She couldn't help but nod in response. She had nowhere to go.

"Oh, in that case, get the girl sorted out for the night and she can be sorted into a house tomorrow," he said and turned to leave.

"Well, you will need a name miss," Dumbledore said.

"I have no idea," she admitted with reluctance.

"Check your clothes, perhaps?" he suggested helpfully.

To her surprise, she pulled out a Muggle form of identification that neither of them recognized as an ID card.

Hermione Jean Granger

Born 1990, October 5th.

"I see, Hermione Granger," the professor promoted.

"Well, we will just need to adjust that year, dear, since you haven't been born yet," he said jokingly.

"Shall we go with 1865? That would make you fifteen," he told her. Her eyes widened. Did she jump back 20 odd years? Hermione was in big trouble since she had no way of knowing why she had come here or how she would get back.

"I suggest we go with Thunderbirds house, as that is likely the one I would associate with you, although it's never an exact science," he told her, guiding her to her sleeping quarters for the night.

"Thank you, professor," she said with a smile, and she felt a strange connection with this professor. She must know him in the future, she reasoned.

"Hermione Granger, Thunderbirds house, Ivermony transfer," she repeated to the mirror and looked at her image. Her hair was curly and brown, and her eyes were brown and familiar. Her name sounded foreign to her, and she needed to look convincing when she introduced herself.

She had no property on her, but when she woke up, there was a trunk filled with clothes, books and assorted equipment needed for school. She figured Dumbledore must have sorted her out, and was thankful when she could change into black robes that were clean and pressed.

She heard a knock on the door, and opening it she found a boy a few years older than her, "Hermione Granger? Professor Dumbledore asked me to accompany you to the great hall for sorting," he said, smiling kindly at her.

"I am James Potter," he said, holding out his hand.

'Thank goodness he knows my name,' she thought to herself, holding her hand out to shake. She wasn't sure she could convince the boy that she was Hermione, although it must be her name. He looked at her curiously, she wondered if he knew her, but it couldn't be, she wasn't even born yet… There was something familiar about the boy's looks. He didn't talk much as he leads her to the great hall.

"Students, we have a new student with us today, she is a transfer student from Ilvermorny house," the headmaster said, addressing the students. A stool was placed in front by the teachers, and she suddenly felt nervous, how did this work?

"Come on, relax," she muttered to herself, all eyes in the hall were upon her, the boy the escorted her had fallen back, but he must have heard her because there was a small chuckle coming from his direction. She looked up to the table of red and gold, and something told her this was where she belonged. Then her eyes met those of a scruffy dark-haired man, and his eyes were focused intently on her. Her eyes flickered from him to the stool with a scruffy old hat on it.

"I am the Sorting Hat," said the hat, and Hermione just managed to stop herself from jumping in fright. "Walk this way, dear," the hat continued. She walked towards the hat, and the headmaster picked it up, gesturing for her to sit on the stool. She sat down, trying to calm herself when the headmaster placed the hat on her head.

"Curious. Very curious," the hat echoed in Hermione's head.

"What's curious?" she asked. Could the hat not find where she belonged?

"You don't belong here, but I can see the Gryffindor traits most strongly in you," the hat replied, "there is also cunning and ambition…"

"I belong here," she insisted. It felt like the hat was shaking her head, but it didn't say anything else for a bit.

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried last, she snatched the offensive thing off her head as fast as she could, and she saw the boy was back. She had no idea how long all that had taken, and the curious whispers from the students.

"What happened?" Hermione asked James.

"We got close to a hat stall," he replied with a grin.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"That means the hat wasn't sure where to put you, that rarely happens," he replied. "Gryffindor table is this way," he said, motioning to the table where the scruffy boy with the intent gaze was sitting.

"Hello, Hermione," the boy said. "I'm Sirius Black," he said. She felt ill at ease about something, but she ignored it. This boy was cute and handsome.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a friendly smile. Then she sat down next to Sirius, and as the food appeared, she went quiet and focused on eating instead.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked her after they ate, and he offered to lead her to the Gryffindor common room.

"Sure, why do you ask?" she replied casually.

"You bumped your head pretty hard last night," he said.

"What?" she said, looking suspiciously at Sirius.

"I was there, I saw you," he replied without pause.

"Then why didn't you help me?" she insisted, her voice rising with her annoyance.

"Shhhh, I wasn't allowed to be out in the forest, and you managed to get to the castle just fine," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Without thanks to you," she muttered.

"I helped more than you think, so, I ask again, are you okay?" he queried. He looked worried about Hermione, and the feeling was new to her.

"I'm fine, no headache or blurry vision," she said.

"But you have memory loss," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously.

"Your lack of reaction to my last name," he said, and a strange tension overcame the moment.

"Oh, you like famous or something?" she said, smiling at him.

"Or something…" he evaded the question.

"Did you send the black dog to help me?" she asked suddenly when they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"I am only saying this because I saw what you had on you when I found you, but I am an unregistered animagus," he admitted softly.

"Oh, I get it, you expect to blackmail me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I would see it as trust, but with some added benefit of knowing you would keep my secret," he responded cheekily.

* * *

Hermione fell into a routine quickly, she loved classes, and spending time with the Marauders, especially Sirius, what started as puppy love soon became affection. She made a significant impact on the group dynamic, and she kept them grounded a lot more. Hermione always saw James as the more arrogant and boastful of them, but something about him appealed to her in the sense that he reminded her of someone. It wasn't hard having one's past like an empty slate, and she sometimes thought how Sirius's life would have been so much better had he not had the terrible home environment that he had.

Sometimes Hermione wondered if she had family or friends that missed her in the future. However, Hermione soon realised that even if she had known when and where she came from, she still couldn't leave Sirius's side. Their love blossomed like a flower, slowly and beautifully.

"Hermione," he said one morning at breakfast.

"Yes, Sirius?" she replied, looking up from her food.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She beamed at him.

"Of course," she replied. Sirius grinned back at her, sitting down beside her at the table. He took her hand into his, squeezing it under the table with a cheeky look at her.

When she had first arrived here, her mission seemed clear enough, to get back to her own time. Although as time went by, she felt more and more at home where she was, and her love for Sirius was her driving force. So, she walked into the forest one day, finding the spot where Sirius had first met her. She had hidden her time turner on her, and when she reached the rock that smacked the back of her head, she felt the raised bump on the back of her head. The bump had always been a reminder of how Hermione could have died in the forest. Sirius had saved her life, in more ways than she could count. Because of him, Hermione decided that whatever was waiting for her wasn't worth giving him up, and she would never let him go. After she did that, she crouched down, the blood had washed away a long time ago, and she picked up the rock, placing the time turner on the sand.

"I am never leaving this place," she admitted, and with that, she smashed the time turner with the rock that made her lose her memories, but also made her gain a new life, a beautiful life, a life with the man that she loved more than anything else.


End file.
